


Undone By Magic

by bramblerose4



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Pitch in his lair. Post Movie.</p><p> </p><p>BLACKICE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone By Magic

Jack whipped his staff towards the sound of familiar dark laughter. "Come out Pitch!" Jack ordered, spinning around defensively.

Jack's body tingled on full alert for the Nightmare King's next move.

"Are you one the giving me orders now, Jackson Frost?" Pitch's smooth voice asked his tone condescending. 

Jack tightened his grip on his staff and gritted his teeth at the use of his first name. "Depends, are you going to follow them?"

"Depends," Pitch replied sarcastically. "If you have the strength to overpower me." His voice bounced off the walls and echoed making it nearly impossible to pinpoint his position. "Do you, Jack, have the strength?" Pitch asked materializing right behind the Guardian.

Jack turned and jumped away from the shadowy figure. But Pitch followed and knocked the Winter Sprite's staff out of his hands. Jack cried out at the loss of his staff while Pitch grinned in triumph.

His grin fell when he heard Jack's boyish laughter. "You need to get your Intel updated, Boogie Man. I haven't had to use my staff in years." Jack explained as he held up his hands.

Pitch gave out a little worried gasp as Jack's hands began to glow with icy blue power. Pitch's face fell into shock as Jack flicked his wrists and two darts of blue energy sprang out and hooked round and round as they headed towards Pitch. 

Pitch stepped out of the way but the lights had served their purpose of being a distraction as Jack jumped into the air in order to get the drop on Pitch. The taller man grunted as Jack's full weight fell on him, pinning him to the ground. Pinpricks of cold stabbed Pitch as Jack froze his wrists.

Jack couldn't help the smug grin as he sat on Pitch.

"Do you think I'm powerful enough now?" Jack taunted and leaned back in order to freeze the taller man's ankles to the ground.

Pitch grimaced at Jack in anger before his face straightened betraying none of his emotions or thoughts. "Well done Jack," Pitch congratulated with a toothy smile. "You've caught the bad guy." Pitch waited a moment before continuing. "So what do you plan to do with me now?"

Jack stared down at him and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Do with you?" Jack asked.

Pitch couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. "You mean you came down here to hunt me down without a plan?"

"I, uh," Jack stammered and looked around him as if the answer would magically appear in front of him.

"You may as well release me." Pitch suggested. "You've had your sport, there's nothing left. Unless there is something else you require."

"Something else?" Jack repeated his young face contorted in confusion."

"There must have been a reason why you came all the way down here. Surely it wasn't just to show off your new powers."

Jack started to pant. "What else would I want from you?" He growled lowering his head close to Pitch's.

"You tell me, Frost. Although based on our positions I'd say you already have." Pitch said and with the raise of his head he closed the distance between them and planted his thin lips to the young Guardian's in a kiss.

Wind howled around them as it separated Jack from Pitch.

 

Jack landed on all fours stared in shock at the wall before looking back to Pitch and then the wall again before lightly touching his lips. He looked at Pitch once more and the groaned in frustration and got to his feet and began pacing. "You had no right to do that. What on Earth possessed you...urgh dammit Pitch!"

"What's this? Was that your first kiss?" Pitch divined.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted his hand sparked with power.

Pitch chuckled, his head rolling back with his laughter. "My dear Jackie Boy." He said smugly. "It was quite the honor and privilege to take your first kiss."

"Shut up I said!" Jack warned and made a throwing gesture. Four icicles imbedded themselves into the floor above Pitch's head. "And it wasn't my first." he added.

"Oh, you know you can't lie to me, boy. I can smell the fear bubbling in you. Or have you forgotten my little trick?"

Jack's face darkened into a frown. "Pitch, I'm warning you."

"Oh please," Pitch said rolling his eyes. "Do warn me. I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Jack groaned and shook his head in anger but said nothing.

Pitch smirked privately in his victory and squirmed as he inhaled the boy's fear. It radiated off him as well as a scent that Pitch had not smelled in a long time. The intoxicating aroma overwhelmed him for a moment before he could place it. "Oh my," he teased. "It is well known that the great Guardian Jack Frost is a curious little boy. But who would ever have guessed how far that curiosity went?"

Jack tensed at the older man's accusations.

Pitch felt a rush of power at the boy's fear. "Not going to deny it?" He asked. "Smart boy. I don’t mind you know," Pitch said matter of factly. "It's been ages since I last had any action." Pitch stated, mocking Jack's earlier words.

"But I...that is, I what?" Jack said elegantly.

"Come Jack," Pitch said saying the first word meaningfully. "Release me from my bonds and we can have some fun."

"You think that would work on me?" Jack challenged. “Seriously?”

"It was worth a shot," Pitch shrugged and then paused as a new wave from Jack's emotions. "But maybe you'd prefer me like this, at your complete mercy; to do with as you will." He added wiggling his hips. He watched Jack's reaction with great interest as his startling blue eyes dimmed in growing lust. "I'm not one to judge, Jack. How can I when we are so alike?"

"I'm not following."

"Oh, do you really need me to spell it out for you, boy?"

Jack blushed and looked away. "No," he answered and wiped his hands on his pants.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal?" Jack repeated his lips turning up in a side smirk.

"You can have me for a little while and then I can have my freedom."

"What makes you think that I will ever do what you want?"

"Just come over here and try it. I won't bite. Pitch said, grinning a toothy smile at him.

Jack eyed him warily as he moved closer to the Nightmare King.

"That's it Little Jack," Pitch encouraged as Jack got to his knees. Pitch stared into the large pretty eyes of the white haired boy and saw wonder and desire inside them.

Jack gripped the top of Pitch's head and pulled it back lifting his chin in order to press his cold lips against Pitch Black.

Pitch's arms flexed helplessly near his head. He wanted to reach out to the boy and squeeze him close as they kissed.

Jack gasped as the kiss turned wild and dominating. Jack's tongue came out and he licked over Pitch's mouth and playfully bit down.

Despite himself Pitch moaned in his throat and grunted as Jack's fingers dug into his scalp.

Agile as ever Jack moved his body over Pitch's and pressed his chest to the black fabric of Pitch's robe.

His hands danced up Pitch's ribs and over his sides as again and again they kissed. Jack could feel Pitch's body heat and desired to feel more. He moved his hands away from Pitch to the bottom of his hoodie.

Pitch drank in the sight of the Winter Sprite’s pale skin as Jack pulled away and sat up to remove his hoodie in one swift motion.

Jack's body was a mix of whites, pinks, and blues. And he was as tempting as ever to Pitch.

Pitch must have made a sound at the sight because Jack grinned and chuckled. He leaned back down and they shared another kiss as Jack moved his hips over Pitch's waist.

Pitch gulped in air as Jack started to kiss along his jaw and neck, down as Pitch's robe parted as if its invisible buttons were being undone by magic.

Jack's tongue came out to play and it along with Jack's lips kissed and lapped at Pitch’s gray skin. Pitch strained against his icy bonds and moved under the flighty spirit. Then he cried out as Jack scratched him. "Ah, Jack!" A sharp pleasure went thru him.

Jack chuckled at the man's response and answered him with another scratch. Jack then lightly blew over the small marks he'd made. Pitch's breath hitched and he squirmed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Seven Hells Jack!" Pitch cursed.

Jack laughed again and continued down his body. "You know I have always wondered what lies under your robes," Jack admitted.

"Now is your chance to find out," Pitch said not sounding nearly as suave as he wanted to.

With trembling hands Jack slipped his hands under the robe, his palm moving down and then to the side exposing Pitch to his hungry gaze. "Oh god," Jack exclaimed and felt his cock twitch to life as he bowed low to Pitch's crotch. With a teasing lick on Pitch's hip bone jack's assault on Pitch resumed.

Pitch bit down in his lower lip trying to keep his gasps down. This only encouraged Jack to make Pitch, the man who had made so many scream and shiver with fear, shake and moan at his touch. Jack bit down on Pitch's hip bone and then blew his cold breath over the bit mark. The heat of the bite was followed by a frozen one.

Pitch gasped and bucked his hips, bumping Jack in the face.

"Ow," Jack groaned and held onto his nose.

Pitch chuckled as Jack rubbed his nose.

"Oh, so sorry," Pitch said with a sly grin.

"Ha ha," Jack replied. He let the sarcasm drip from his voice as he used his free hand to pinch Pitch's inner thigh.

"Hey watch it boy!" Pitch warned through his teeth.

"Or what?"

Pitch didn't have a response so he just glared at Jack.

Jack touched a fingertip to the end of his nose and the pain dulled into a chilly numbness. With the pain nearly gone Jack was able to focus his attention back to the Nightmare King. The white haired boy renewed his assault on Pitch working his way from the bruising hip bone over his subtly toned stomach with his cool fingers and even cooler kiss.

The older man sucked on his teeth as he silently willed Jack to go further down, just a bit more to were all his desire was gathering. It never occurred to Pitch that he may be enjoying Jack's treatment more than he should, his plan to shame Jack into releasing him was becoming a whole new game, one that may end up being more fun than their previous encounters.

Pitch moaned loudly as Jack's hand roamed over his legs.

Jack answered with a moan of want as his right hand lightly traced over Pitch's erection.

It was not nearly enough for the both of them but it was a start in the right direction.

Jack watched as Pitch's body tensed under him and his cock swung with a need for contact. Jack eagerly compiled and took the member fully into his hand. "Let's see what you have for me." With long strokes Jack teased Pitch's cock into hardness as the cock's owner grunted and tried to buck into Jack's palm.

Jack's eyes flickered up to Pitch's face after a particularly loud groan. There was color in the man's cheeks and over his throat and chest. Jack felt his pants tighten as he watched Pitch be pleasured by his touch. Jack ached to relive himself so as one hand touched Pitch the other worked on getting his cock out.

"Ah, Jackie!" Pitch gasped as the boy's grip shifted and his pace slowed as he focused on undoing the knot of his belt and wiggled his pants down low enough around his hips for his cock to pop out over the top.

Jack hissed as his dick was released. He palmed himself a few times and quickened his motions on Pitch as the right hand mirrored the motion of the left.

"Yes Jack, yes," Pitch encouraged thrusting into Jack's. "Oh you are so good at this!"

"Ah!" Jack grunted as his hips jutted into his fist.

"Please Jack," Pitch unexpectedly pleaded. "More! Give me more!"

Jack exhaled a shuttering breath and looked from Pitch's moaning contorted face to his cock as his hand worked him and without a second thought his head and took the man's cock into his mouth.

Pitch cried out and strained against his bonds as Jack Frost sucked him off.

Jack having never given a blowjob before relied on his instincts. He bobbed his head down as far as it was comfortable and then lifted it until the rim of the cockhead touched the back of his teeth. He stilled for a moment to swallow the saliva that had built up and tasted an unfamiliar musky salty flavor on his tongue.

"Oh Jack. Yes, suck me in. Suck me hard!"

Figuring he meant that literally Jack did just and hollowed his cheeks and sucked in as if he were eating a Popsicle.

Again and again he did this while bobbing his head up and down until he felt Pitch's cock pulsed and guessed Pitch was nearing his end.

Jack slowed down and let Pitch's cock out of his mouth and moved up so his cock was aligned with Pitch's. Using both his hands created a ring for both of them to thrust into while their cocks rubbed together.

"Ugh, Pitch. I'm gonna. I'm about to..."

"Yes, Jacky. Nuh. me too."

They both panted and groaned and grunted wildly until they came in unison. Their cum mixed together as it squirted out of them and landed over Pitch's flexing abs and chest and rolled down the back of Jack's hands. Jack pumped them a few more times letting cum on his hands lube his fingers as the last waves of his orgasm crashed over him.

Pitch groaned as cock spit out more cum.

Jack marveled at the mess they made as he came down from his high. Any blissful feeling Jack had from his orgasm quickly dissipated as the reality of what he had done overwhelmed him.

He wanted to believe his desire had been a trick of Pitch's. But try as he might he knew it wasn't, because Pitch was still in control and he was stronger than the older man.

With deft fingers Jack stuffed his softening cock in his pants and quickly pulled them up. He avoided looking at Pitch as he stood and put on his hoodie.

"Finished so soon Jack?” Pitch asked still trying to catch his breath.

Jack closed his eyes and bit his lip. He didn’t want to hear the man's wanton voice tempting him again. “Don’t Pitch, just don’t.”

“I think you are forgetting something my dear boy,” Pitch reminded not sounding nearly as pleasant as he had moments ago. “My freedom?”

The younger white haired Guardian narrowed his eyes at the Nightmare King. “Keep your shirt on, Pitch. Your bonds will melt in about four hours. You’ll just have to wait it out.” Jack answered with a grimace as his embarrassment transformed into anger.

“Clever Jackie,” Pitch snarled showing his sharpened teeth. “I guess this is goodbye, until the next time.”

Jack shook his head in denial and flew out of the Boogie Man’s lair without a looking back as Pitch’s words and laughter followed him.


End file.
